


A December Night

by HakoMinsol



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Boys In Love, Christmas Eve, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Glasgow, Love at First Sight, M/M, Short & Sweet, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakoMinsol/pseuds/HakoMinsol
Summary: Merry Christmas everyone!!Too short for summary ^w^





	A December Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Playlist](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/442826) by Me. 



Once upon a December night, the snow was falling slowly down from the dark night sky. Laughter and music could be heard in the distance, it came from the local theatre, a special performance was held the night before Christmas eve. People all over town came running towards the Citizens Theatre to watch the popular ballet, Swan Lake. Only for this special night it was played for the people of Glasgow.

 

Changkyun was standing behind the curtains, looking out at all the people that had come, his father was the director of the theatre and he had stressed for months to make everything perfect for this night. As he looked at the people enjoying the ballet, he knew that this had been a success.

 

The performers walked off the stage, looking pleased after hearing the deafening applause. Changkyun looked at his father who was beaming from ear to ear and he knew this was a show people of Glasgow was going to talk about for a long time.

 

All the guests had left the theatre in a cheerful mood, the performers packed up and left, giggling loudly to each other, obviously happy to get home for Christmas. The only ones left was Changkyun and his father who talked about big plans for the new year. All the new shows they are going to set up. They were cleaning the stage when a man in a suit came towards the two of them, his father straitened and asked in a powerful voice, “I’m sorry, but as you can see we’re closed for the rest of the year, is it something you need?”.

 

The man stopped at the end of the stage and looked up at them, smiling politely. “I’m sorry to bother you both, but I own a theatre myself in Hong Kong, it’s going to open at the start of the new year, and I wanted to learn from you Englishmen”, he said politely. Changkyun was surprised by how good his English was, he didn’t notice that his father furrowed his eyebrows. “We’re not Englishmen, we’re Scotsmen” he said seriously. The man looked taken aback at his father’s words, but he straightened up and smiled. “My apologies, mister…” the man extended his hand out which his father took. “Mr. Im and this is my son Changkyun” the stranger looked over at Changkyun and bowed, Changkyun thought he was really good looking. “My name is Jackson, Jackson Wang. It’s a pleasure to meet you” he said looking at Changkyun who blushed.

 

Jackson smirked at Changkyun and turned to the elder, “If it isn’t too much to ask, maybe your son could give me a little tour around your theatre?” he asked politely. Mr. Im furrowed his eyebrows and looked between Jackson and his son, “Shure, but don’t wander off for too long” he said gruffly turning his back to them and continued working.

 

Changkyun took Jackson around the theatre, joking and laughing together. “Since you are here so often, do you have a special place here at the theatre?” Jackson asked, a hint of mischief in his tone. Changkyun, oblivious to Jackson’s intentions, brightened at the question. “I do actually, I think you will like it!” he said with a big smile, grabbing Jackson’s hand and leading the two of them up a narrow staircase. 

 

Snow falling gently from the sky above, a sea of lights welcomes the two young men. “Wow… it’s gorgeous up here” Jackson said in awe, staring out at the lights of Glasgow. “It’s always calming to come up here, it gives me a good feeling looking at Glasgow from up here.” Changkyun said as he came up beside him, staring out with a calm and dreamy expression. Jackson turned to Changkyun and was even more in awe as he looked at the younger man, his black hair white with snow, cheeks pink and eyes shining like the stars on a cloudless night, Changkyun was absolutely beautiful. As is feeling someone watching him Changkyun turned towards Jackson who was staring gently back at him.

 

Slowly he moved closer as Jackson took his hands gently in his, never breaking their gaze on each other. Changkyun held his breath as Jackson leaned in closer, closing his eyes waiting for the feeling of lips against his. The warm feeling on his lips made him let out a pleased sigh, making Jackson more confident as he moved closer, taking a hold of Changkyun’s back and licking his bottom lip for more access, which Changkyun immediately granted. The snowflakes falling around them, melting in their warmth as they hold each other close, not wanting to let go, wanting only more time and more of each other.  


End file.
